


Firdaus

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fire, Happy Ending, I can write a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: The Hebats and the Petani have been warring over the land Firdaus for a while now.  Can anything bring an end to the strife?Based off of theshippingcharacter's art!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Always makes a busy beaver feel good about her work!

I remember the days were dust hung so thick in the air you could taste it on your tongue. Those days were bad, everyone unsure of their survival.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning. Many years ago, as these stories often begin, there was a great and violent war. This great war was the result of a rivalry between two clans. The two chiefs of either side, who looked identical enough to be called brothers, they both wished for the undeclared land called Firdaus. It was a beautiful land - lush forests dotted the landscape, wildflowers filled the air with their sweet scents, and gurgling clear streams peacefully cut through the land.

The two clans were desperate for this land, and declared it theirs. The Hebats said that it was surrounded by their hunting grounds while the Petani pointed out that the bushes infringed into their land. As a result the two skeletons, both with the same unusual cracks in their skulls, declared war on the other.

At first it seemed as if the Hebats had the advantage, they were the hunting clan. Well practiced in the art of blood and murder. There was in particular that these gentle monsters were told to watch out for. He was described to be unnaturally tall, with great jagged teeth and blood red eyes. It was rumoured that he even breathed fire. He was a fierce warrior, spreading dust and blood wherever he was seen. No one survived challenging him to a dual. They did not know his real name so the Petani came up with one for him. The called him the Great Demon.

The Petani soon showed that they weren't going down without a fight. They were clever folk, able to make deadly hidden traps. Hebats would be making their way to the border when the ground would give way, causing them to stumble and impale themselves on the spikes set up below.

And the war waged on. Neither side gave an inch of land. If one monster fell, there were two more to take their place on either side of war.

It seemed like it would drag on forever. Both sides immersed in the bloodshed and violence as the other.

That was until the Battle of Membaker. The Hebats had finally made their way into Petani territory, and began to raze the closest town. Unfortunately, the closest town proved to be Membaker, their Capital. The Petanis, fought back bravely, both their enemies and the raging flames.

The chieftain of the Petani has two children. One who was lazy but, once motivated, a deadly warrior. The other was an energetic ball of cuteness. One who wouldn't hurt a fly but dreamed of fighting in the Royal Guards himself, alongside his beloved older brother.

Their house was the first to go down to the flames.

The chieftain attempted to escape the inferno. Some say that he was trying to find a way to help his children escape as they too were trapped in the blaze. The pessimistic of the monsters shook their heads and said he left them there to die. Whatever his reasons, we shall never know. He perished in the fire.

The house was completely engulfed in flames, it seemed to be covered in it. Smoke filled the air as an older brother ran frantically through the house.

"BERRY!" He screamed. "BERRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" He heard a noise to the left of him and immediately shouldered open the door.

There were those familiar big blue eyes, watering due to the smoke. He had a rag over his mouth, trying to protect himself from the smoke.

The older brother, Paps, was almost not seen through the flames. His magic and clothes completely blended in with the smoke. "BERRY. COME ON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE." He yelled to be overheard by the flames. Paps stepped forward only to hear a loud crack.

Berry and him looking up, the ceiling above had cracked and splintered. With a sudden gasp, part of it gave way...

Landing on top of Paps.

With a panicked scream, Berry leaped from his hiding place, attempting to pull the burning rubble off of Paps. He managed by the smaller pieces but he couldn't manage the large.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He called out desperately, already smelling the rotten aroma of burning bones. "ANYBODY!!" he cried. His brother... his brother.

There was movement to the side of him. With a surprised gasp he turned towards it. The monster was jagged and tall, with whisping blood red eyes. Berry froze... it was the Great Demon.

The Demon towered over Berry, if Berry stood at just under five feet, the Demon was easily between six and seven. The other skeleton monster looked him over, carefully before moving quick towards him. He was as fast as the legends said he was. Berry flinched and froze his movements, closing his eyes against the attack, bracing for damage.

To his surprise none came.

Opening his eyes a tad, he was surprised to see the Demon beside him, pulling the larger pieces of roof off of Paps. Berry gasped and attempted to rack at the others, trying to free bits.

It took time as the fire crept closer to them, but even the Demon did not stop. Instead he frantically pulled and pushed until finally he reached in and grabbed a scorched looking Paps. "WHICH WAY TO THE EXIT?" He asked, swinging Paps' one arm over his shoulder, grabbing his hips with another clawed hand.

Berry looked at the door where Paps had come in. It was completely blocked off by debris and fire now. He instead came to the window, the Demon following closely. Pushing hard against the window, the entire frame popped out, showing a large drop between the floor they were on and the ground below. He gulped.

A hand suddenly grabbed him and he was pulled roughly against the hand's body. He gasped as he realized that it was the Demon that had pulled him tight against him. Paps he had maneuvered to hang off of his back, holding onto both hands in one of his - leaving one free for Berry.

The Demon stepped out onto the windowsill then, he jumped off.

Berry gave a yelp, feeling them all hurtle towards the ground. The Demon however was somehow able to twist and turn so, instead of ending up as a puddle of marrow and dust, they all landed safely.

The Demon quickly let Berry down and helped Paps lay down. Already the cool night air was beginning to revive him. "...nggh?..." he said, sounding more like himself now that they were out of the flames. He froze, staring at those red eyes.

"PAPS... HE SAVED US..." Berry told him, knowing exactly what was going on inside his brother's skull.

Paps stared a little more but sighed and broke eye contact. "I wasn't too hot to handle, was I?" He asked.

Berry groaned while the Demon scowled. "YOU'RE AS BAD AS MY BROTHER WITH THE DAMN PUNS." He muttered, looking away. He looked like he had suddenly given away an important secret. His sockets widened, his jaw dropped a little.

He sat for a bit like that before Berry turned to him. "ANYWAY TO GET HIM TO STOP?" He asked.

The Demon shrugged. "IF YOU DISCOVER HOW LET ME KNOW."

It was odd. He had always thought the Hebets to be violent, terrible monsters. But here... here he seemed 'normal'.

The Demon sighed and got up. "I SHOULD GO. THE REST OF YOUR CLAN WILL NOT TAKE SO KINDLY AS YOU HAVE." He gave a nod to the monsters, and even a wink to Berry, before he suddenly disappeared.

Paps looked at the other's retreating back before turning back to his brother. "i should hate him... but he saved us both...." he said with slight wonder. Berry nodded. "... besides did i sense sparks flying between the two of you?"

"PAPS!" Berry cried out, flushing bright blue.

* * * * * *

It turned out that, on that same night, the other chieftain died that night. A truce was called as rulers decided amongst themselves. Although Berry and Paps were the chieftain's heirs, he had not left the crown to them. Instead, his old friend and advisor, Toriel, was given that honour.

Once she was crowned she went to meet with the new ruler of Hebats. Asgore and her met on several occasions discussing a truce and the best way to divide this new land.

In the end, the land was not divided. Instead the rulers decided that, to ensure peace, that the chieftains' offspring shall marry, and the land be given to them to rule over.

Berry had been with Muffet in the kitchen when Toriel called for him. He knew what it was about. Kneeling to her, he bowed his head. "MY QUEEN," he said, "HOW CAN I SERVE YOU?"

Toriel asked him to rise. "Berry. As you know the late chieftains' kids shall marry and take control of Firdaus." Berry nodded and she continued. "Paps, I believe would be taken as an insult. Although a great fighter, he is lazy and often refuses commands if he does not believe them..."

"I understand my Queen," Berry said. "I shall marry."

* * * * * *

It was the day of the marriage. Berry looked himself over. He was extremely nervous. He and his soon-to-be mate never met face-to-face. Never had a date. And here he was, fusing over his clothes. For whatever reason, Toriel had insisted that Berry wear a dress.

Light pink in colour, it covered his chest in a sweet heart shape and drifted down in lacy ruffles from his waist.

A knock sounded on the dressing door and Paps poked his head in. Toriel had forced him into a tuxedo and the black fabric gleamed off his white bones. "are you ready?" He asked, handing Berry a bouquet of pink roses.

Berry sighed. "READY AS I'LL EVER BE."

Paps smiled. "You look great. I'm honoured to be giving you away." He clanked a soft kiss to Berry's forehead and he slipped the thick white veil over his skull. Berry wouldn't see his groom until he would lift the veil and kiss him, as was traditional for their arranged marriages.

* * * * *

For being a ‘small festival’, the church was completely full.  The new rulers were there, along with their respective mates and then there was the two courts that ‘needed’ to be in attendance.  Even at wedding, the power struggle was palpable.  And Berry was covered by a veil.

At his cue, Paps lead the blind Berry down the aisle.  Was it just Berry or was it longer than normal?  The walk seemed to take forever.

When Berry finally felt the end of the walk (that raised step did serve a purpose!) he was aware of Paps snickering.  “don’t worry,” he whispered to the blind Berry.  “i think i just may like this one.”  Paps had pressed a quick kiss to Berry’s cheek and had grabbed Berry’s hands, placing them in another monster’s.  Berry gulped.  This must be his soon-to-be mate’s.

“Dearly Beloved,” a robotic, calm and melodic voice said, “I, the wonderful Mettaton, am please to welcome you to the joining of these two clans, in holy matrimony…”

The voice continued on and on but Berry couldn’t hear it.  He was too busy concentrating on the monster’s hands.  He was sure that he had felt these hands before, but that was impossible.

“And now, with the final prayer, we invite the groom to gaze upon his bride for the first time…” Mettaton said.

‘This was it.’ Berry thought, as the monster dropped his hands, ‘this is the kiss.  I’ll finally see the monster that I have been shackled to.’

As the monster reached for the veil, Berry saw clawed phalanges.  It suited a member of the Hebats, Berry reasoned.  With a slight flick of its wrist, the veil was pulled back, and Berry was visible to the rest of the crowd, and the monster visible to Berry.

Familiar blood red eye lights stared back at Berry, set in a tall, pointed skull.  It was the Demon!

“Edge WingDings, do you take Berry McGaster to be your mate?  In sickness and in health?  War and peace?” a four armed red robot, Berry assumed to be Mettaton, asked the Great Demon… or Edge.

“I DO.” Edge said simply.

“Berry McGaster, do you take Edge WingDings to be your mate?  In sickness and in health?  War and peace?”

Berry gulped.  “I-I DO…” he stuttered out, flushing as he saw Edge raise an invisible brow at the stutter.

“Then it is by the marvelous power invested in me that I, the Great Mettaton, Supreme Prince of Entertainment, do pronounce these two, mates for life.  You may now kiss the bride.”  Mettaton said, striking a victorious pose with two of his hands on his hips, and two in the sky.

Before Berry could say anything, a gentle hand nudged his skull upwards, and Edge’s teeth met his.  Sparks flew between them as they kissed, causing them both to softly moan into the kiss.  Both sounds drowned out by the sounds of celebrating monsters.

Finally.  Finally the rivalry was over!

* * * * *

It was after the celebrations and Berry was carefully preparing for bed.  The celebrations had been fantastic.  Plenty of food from both regions, the music was wonderful, and there was plenty of cake and other sweets to go around.  Berry, if he hadn’t been stuck in the dress for the entire celebration, would have forgotten that it was a wedding.  Now the party was over, everyone had gone home…

Including Berry and his new groom.

Berry wasn’t sure what to think about that term.  Groom.  Husband.  Mate.  After all, this was their first official meeting.

And their first night together.

Berry felt a little terrified.  The other monsters would be expecting something to happen between the two of them.  What if he wasn’t ready for this?  Indeed it was supposed to be a political union over a romantic but Berry had always hoped for love.  What if Edge didn’t feel anything towards him?  He would have failed his clan and…

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THERE, BERRY?” a usually loud voice whispered in his ear.  Berry gave a little shriek but was pulled into a dark lap before he could escape.  Edge looked down at him with those red eyes.  “I DID ASK YOU SOMETHING…” prodded Edge.

Berry shook his skull “N-n-nothing! Really!” he said, flushing even deeper when he felt a large hand move to his inner thigh and Edge pressed himself closer to him.

“IS THAT SO?” Edge asked, gently stoking the leg.  “THAT’S A LITTLE DISAPPOINTING… I WAS HOPING YOU HAD SOME IDEAS ABOUT TONIGHT, MY BEAUTIFUL BLUSHING BRIDE…”

Before Berry could say anything else, Edge pulled Berry’s face towards him for a clanking kiss.  A soft hand traced his spine and began fondling where the spine met the pelvis.  As Berry gasped into the kiss, Edge turned him around to face him, pulling his femurs apart, and settling their pelvises together.  As he deepened the kiss, Edge began to gently rub their pelvises together.  Berry gasped into the stimulation and Edge took this moment to nip Berry’s neck.

At a particular firm stroke to Berry’s spine, a bright blue glow was seen coming from the pelvis, not even hidden by the pink dress.  Edge looked far too smug as he gently tugged the dress from his bones, completely exposing Berry and his half-formed blue erection to him.

Berry gulped and looked away nervously as Edge looked his offering over.  Once again, those evil doubting thoughts plagued his mind.  Would Edge find him lacking?  He startled when a gentle hand turned his head to face again.  Edge gently stroked his cheekbone.  “BEAUTIFUL.” Edge simply said, diving in for another kiss.  Just as Berry began to really enjoy the kiss, Edge pulled away from him, pushing him down onto their ‘shared’ bed.

“Mrhm… Wait!”  Berry cried out, managing to push Edge back the smallest bit.  To his credit he was patient, having stopped his movements immediately and was staring down at the little skeleton.  “Don’t… don’t you think this is a little weird?” asked Berry.  “We didn’t know each other outside of battle or the blaze and now, here we are, married?  You must be missing out on something, someone.”  He finished.  Here Berry was, giving Edge an out if he wanted one.

Edge could only chuckle at that.  Berry was indeed the sweetest monster he had ever met.

“JUST YOU,” admitted Edge, pressing his body closer to the other’s.  “I RECEIVED SAY IN WHO I WAS GOING TO MARRY.  AND THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WAS GOING TO MARRY YOUR BROTHER IF YOU WERE AVAILABLE.” Edge finished, pressing in for another hard, fast kiss.

Before he could whimper, Edge ran his teeth down Berry’s vertebrae, planting gently kisses to each of the bone.  Soft moans escaped Berry’s mouth.  He had not expected the sharp toothed, red-eyed skeleton to be so gentle, seemingly so caring towards him.  Berry could feel his erection finishing forming and lengthen.  Still Edge was not finished with him.  Running his warm wet tongue down Berry’s sternum, he took his time to pluck and stroke those tender ribs.

It felt so good.  But Berry couldn’t just lay there on the mattress!  That just wasn’t right.  As Edge slowly clinked gently kisses down his spine, Berry sat up on the bed.  To Edge’s cocked eyebrow, Berry began kissing down Edge’s own vertebrae, even suckling on the jutting bones. Edge groaned, stopping his own ministrations to thoroughly enjoy what was being done to him.  Berry had just closed his teeth gently over Edge clavicle when the taller monster, pushed Berry down on the mattress, wrapping his mouth and tongue around Berry’s leaking cock.  Berry shrieked.  He had not been expecting this and, having never done it before, he hadn’t been sure what to expect from it.  Without knowing, he began to thrust his pelvis deeper into Edge’s mouth, looking for more of that pleasure.

Edge had allowed it for some time before he grabbed and pushed down on Berry’s pelvis, trapping him to the bed.  Berry had no time to bite down a whimper though as Edge lubricated a single finger and pressed it into his puckered entrance.  He yelped, sockets widening.  It felt wrong, it felt intrusive, but it also felt so right!  Edge carefully thrust his finger in and out of Berry, watching the facial expressions he made.  When he determined him ready, he added a second finger, and then a third, all wet and stretching him out.

Berry withered around on the bed.  The three fingers had all too quickly become too little stimulus for him.  “More… please, Edge, more…” he said, with a small groan.  

With a small careful smile, Edge removed his shirt and pulled off his pants.  His red cock was completely erect and weeping, already primed and ready for Berry.  Before any of them could think clearly, Edge pressed himself inside the skeleton, rubbing against Berry’s erection as he pushed through.  Berry gave a whine, Edge being much bigger and thicker than he had thought originally.

Once he was finally sheathed inside of him, Edge gave both himself and Berry and moment to adjust to their new positions.  After Berry gave a flushed nod, Edge pulled out carefully and pressed inside again, causing them both to cry out.  Another thrust followed the first and then another.

Soon Edge was driving with a steady pace into the small skeleton.  “NGH… TIGHT…” he whispered with pleasure, readjusting the way Berry’s hips were propped on the mattress, allowing him to drive deeper.  The both of them were moaning scandalously then, both enthralled with the other’s body and what they could do with it.

All too soon, Edge felt himself get closer and closer to that heavenly release.  But Berry, he was unsure where Berry was with his pleasure.  Was he close to finishing like Edge, or did he still have some time to go before he finished?

He reached down and gently pulled and tugged on Blue’s erection.  “SCREAM FOR ME BERRY.” he ordered.

And Berry, never one to fail an order, did.

His head thrown back, eye lights turned into little hearts, as this entrance clamped down around Edge, Berry’s own load spraying against Edge’s spine and ribs.  Edge came inside of Berry, watching enthralled as his fluids were captured by the little parts of Berry’s ectobody that had formed.

Edge pulled out and off of him, panting happily.

A heavy weight rolled on top of him.

Snapping his eyes open he saw that it was Berry.  “My turn…” he simply said, rubbing at Edge’s pelvis, encouraging the magical organ to stay and reform.

Edge smirked.  It seemed like he and Asgore had picked his perfect mate after all... In more than one way~

* * * * *

And that is the story of the bloody formation of Firdaus and, after eight months and two weeks had passed after it’s declaration as a state, Max the Magnificent Dictator was born to Edge and Berry, the King and Queen of the state.  The two clans kept their peace, and the economy flourished between the three states.  

And they lived happily ever after…

The end.


End file.
